A Tale Between Two Hanyou's OR The New Hanyou's
by heavens-dark-hanyou
Summary: A teenage American boy learns that he is actually from Japan. He also learns that his brothers are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The boy, Tahanna, has arrived in fuedal Japan. Everything will be crazy from now on. Rated M just in case I want to darken the stor
1. The Japanese Food

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Summary: A teenage American boy learns that he is actually from Japan. He also learns that his brothers are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The boy, Tahanna, has arrived in fuedal Japan. Kagome is now a hanyou too. Family matters are going to be crazy. And what's happening to Rin and Souta? Tahanna is an OC. Rated M for language, and just in case I decide to make it darker. Pairings. KagomeXInuyasha, TahannaXOC, SoutaXOC, RinXShippo, SoutenXShippo, SangoXMiroku, lots' of pairings I know, but it won't get to mushy unless I am asked by enough people to make it so

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

These chapters will most likely be very short until I get the hang of writing these. This is my first fan fiction and I'm still learning Japanese, so I have trouble remembering what some of the words are, such as youkai meaning demon.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (would be cool if I did though)

Chapter One: The Japanese Food

It was a dark and stormy night... Oh, who am I kidding? Let me start this story off right.

Hi, my name is Tahanna. It used to be Nathan though. My name sounds like it may belong to a girl but I am a boy. I am a seventeen-year-old American (now feudal Japanese). My story starts two weeks before my sixteenth birthday, back when I was in my time and things were at least somewhat normal.

Back then I thought I was mostly like every other kid. I liked to hang out at the mall. I had slightly above average grades. I had a few rather big differences though. The first was my long silver hair. It was naturally silver and I liked it long. The second was the necklace that was always around my neck. It had beads and fangs on it. It would never come off, even if I wanted to take it off. It had been on me ever since my parents put it on me when I was born. The third thing was that I was fluent in Japanese. The fourth thing was that I was very good at handling a sword. The fifth thing, which I didn't know at the time, was that I was a hanyou, or half-demon.

This particular day, I was walking home from school on a different route than I usually take. I was drawn back to the thoughts of the girlfriend I had left a year ago because of her absentmindedness. From that point on, I had never asked out another girl and said no to every girl who would ask me. It was as though my heart was waiting for somebody. This thought made me believe that I was going to find the one girl I was looking for soon. All of a sudden I had stopped walking. I realized that, while I was thinking, my feet had brought me in front of an ancient Japanese food store.

"It seems that my feet were being controlled by my stomach," I said. Indeed, I was very hungry. I had never had Japanese food before. I went in an ordered something from what they said was the feudal Japanese area, when demons ruled and humans lived in daily fear. '_Yeah right,_' I though to myself '_as though demons actually existed, what a joke._' I ate the food and it was delicious. I bought five more things from that supposed time era and took it home with me for the next couple of weeks. Nothing much happened until my birthday. Many teenagers' lives changed when they reached their sixteenth birthdays. I thought I was ready for changes. I was wrong.


	2. The Birthday Changes

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (still would be cool if I did though)

Chapter Two: The Birthday Changes

"I'm home!" I yelled when I got in the house. It was five o'clock, my parents should have been home. I put the Japanese food and my backpack in my room. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" I said after looking for them upstairs and in the living room. I found them in the kitchen. My mom was sitting down drinking a cup of hot tea. She looked as though she had been crying. My dad was standing near the sink, looking out the window deep in thought.

"Are you guys all right?" I asked. My mom jumped about a foot in the air, just realizing I was there. My dad simply looked at me, still with a glazed look in his eyes. He then said "Nathan, you need to sit down." I did so and he started talking again. "Your mother and I have been talking and we've reached an agreement."

"What would that agreement be?" I asked.

My mom spoke up this time with a choked sob before she actually spoke, "we have agreed to tell you the truth about your birth." "So what is the truth?" I asked, thinking that they were pulling some kind of joke. "You're adopted," my mom said. And with that one sentence, my life was turned upside-down.


	3. The Letter of Origins

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (still would be cool if I did though)

Chapter Three: The Letter of Origins

"Wh-what?" I asked in quiet disbelief. "She said 'you're adopted.'" With that I ran upstairs, into my room and locked my door. I knew my parents were coming with a key so I decided to get out of there fast. I went to my window and had a feeling that if I jumped out the window I would be safe. I jumped out of the second story window, landed on my feet, brought my hands down, and started running. I just ran until I felt like I was going to die.

I realized that I was on the completely opposite side of town from where we lived. It had to be at least twenty miles. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only five forty-five. I was so tired I just sat down. Nearly an hour later, my parents came driving past, stopped a few feet down the road, and came back to me. Nobody said anything, I just got in the car and we went home.

When we got home we all sat down around the kitchen table. My dad said "We were visiting a shrine in Japan the day we found you. The tour guide had shown us a building housing a sealed and sacred well. When we were about to leave, your mother realized that for just one second, the well was open and you were lying there in a pile of blankets (my current clothes actually). There was a sword in its sheath and a letter next to you. Here." My dad handed me a letter. I unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear hopefully loving reader of this letter,_

_I absolutely love my son more than any other thing in the world, but I am unable to keep him with me any longer. I am hoping that you, the reader of this letter, will understand that I am leaving my son with you for his own good. His name is Tahanna. When he has reached the age of sixteen, please give him this letter, his sword, and the clothes he was wrapped in when you see him here. Tell him to come back to the place he has been found and to have him ask to see Inuysha and Sesshomaru. They are his brothers, if they do not know of his brothers, have him go into the well. You and he will understand once he has done this._

_Sincerely,_

_Izayoi (mother/okasan of Tahanna)_

"I'm going," I said flatly, but with a tear in my eye.

"I thought you would say that," my father said, "so you should take these." He handed me a first-class, one-way ticket to Japan that would leave in three hours.

"Thank you for everything." I said, and I left.

Next chapter to be written from the viewpoint of Kagome


	4. Dreams, School, and Discoveries

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (still would be cool if I did though)

Chapter Four: Dreams, School and Discoveries

"Kagooooomaae!"

"Mmmmm… WHAT?" I screamed in response to my mother. I had been having that weird dream again…

'_Here I am, following Inuyasha's scent. Somehow, I've become a hanyou. I can tell that he's up ahead.' I walk into the clearing only to see that he was once again in a tight embrace with his beloved Kikyo. I spit on the ground at the sight. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Kikyo hear me and look in my direction. Kikyo reacts immediatly by shooting an arrow at me. It misses but it temporarily blinds me. I start running. I don't know where I am going and don't care. All of a sudden, I felt nothing beneath my feet. I start falling long and fast. I hear Inuyasha scream my name with a slightly caring tone, but I don't care. 'I'm going to die' I think. Then I feel myself being carried in a pair of strong arms. "Who are you?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that my savior was a male inu hanyou by his scent. He replied with a very mysterious and mystifying voice, "a hanyou wishing to be more than a friend."_

It turns out that my mother was calling me to get up for school. Inuyasha had broken my alarm clock again, so I was running late. I got ready as fast as I could and ran out the door saying quickly, "bye mom, bye grandpa, by Souta." I was out so fast that I left everybody else dazed and confused. I was on the way to school when somebody cheerfully called, "hey, Kagome!" I turned around and saw the friends I was rarely seen without when I was here in my time.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile, "It sure has been awhile!"

"It sure has," one of them said.

"Kagome, maybe you should eat more, maybe that's why you're getting sick," said another of my friends.

I am getting tired of lying to them. I feel like blurting out the truth about everything. The well, Inuyasha and his hanyou self, the entire feudal era and that I kept going there. "Guys…"

"What is it Kagome?" they asked.

"Nothing," I blatantly lied. Luckily they pressed the matter no farther. School passed with minimal problems. I had a test in my feudal Japanese class (I am trying to learn more about what happened at the time so I can almost predict the future by knowing my times past, confusing I know).

When I told my friends that I was going to see Inuyasha that afternoon, they fell silent. I had forgotten that they thought he was the "bad boy" type. So I tell them that Inuyasha was actually quite sweet.

I walked to lunch in near complete silence. The only sounds I heard were my feet and a plane overhead. Only later did I discover that that flight held the one person to change my life forever.


	5. Meetings, Introductions, and a Well

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (still would be cool if I did though)

This chapter is written from the point view of Tahanna (Nathan) the last was written from the point of view of Kagome

Chapter Five: Meetings, Introductions, and a Well

I've made it at long last. Here I am in Japan after that long twelve-hour flight from LAX. I am slightly tired, but I slept most of the flight. There is a school just up the road maybe I should stop there and see if anybody can point me in the direction of the shrine. The school was just getting out. As I looked for somebody to ask, I felt that I should look behind me. When I turn around I see a girl with raven-black hair. I decide to ask her.

When she is right in front of me, I tap her on the shoulder and ask, "Sorry to bother you, but would you know where the Higurashi shrine is located." She looked at me, seeming a little confused at first, then she did something very odd. She smiled. She said "Yes, I know where the shrine is, why don't you let me take you there myself?" She seems like she was playing with me somewhat but I agree to follow her.

When we reach the shrine she just opens the door without even knocking first. I find this extremely odd, but when she asks me if I am going to come in or not, I come in silently.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta, I'm home," she shouts. Then she faces me. I am dumbstruck. I had asked one of the owners of the shrine if they knew where it was.

Well, come and meet my mom, then you can ask whatever you want. She leads me into a kitchen. There, I saw a young boy doing homework, an old man writing on slips of paper, and a middle-aged woman sipping an herbal tea. I assumed that the young boy was Souta. They all said hello to the girl without even looking up. The girl gave a cough and they all looked at her, and then at me.

"Who's this honey?" the middle-aged woman aked.

"I'm not sure mom, I was just about to get there," said the girl who had brought me here.

She faced me once again. She held out her hand for me to shake. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. That is my mom, that is my grandpa, and that is my kid brother, Souta," pointing respectively to the middle-aged woman, the old man, and the little kid. I shook her hand and said, "I am pleased to meet you, my name is Tahanna."

"Well Tahanna, what did you come here to ask us?" asked Kagome Higurashi.

It took me a while but a few seconds later, I responded by saying, "I came to find out everything I can about the sacred well at this shrine."


	6. Learning About the Feudal Era

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Written in both main characters points of view.

I don't believe in using abbreviations such as A/N for Author's Note

By the way, for all those that don't know, a hanyou is a half-demon, a hentai is a pervert, a youkai is a demon, etc.

KEY

"a": Spoken

'a': Quote within speech

"_a_": sarcasm

'_a_': thought

(Author's Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (still would be cool if I did though)

Chapter Six: Learning About the Feudal Era

For a minute, it was quiet. Nobody would say anything. Then Kagome's grandfather spoke up. "Ah, yes, the well," he said, "legend has it that demons used to come from the well…"

"Yes, I know the story, I did my homework before coming here" I said, cutting him off, "but I was sent here with a letter from my birth mother, Izayoi, she said to tell you that my brothers, I've never heard of them before though, are named Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome let out a gasp when I said each name.

"Wh…who are you?" she stuttered.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," I responded, "my adopted parents told me that when they took a tour of this shrine about sixteen years ago, they found me lying at the well with a sword, a letter and some clothes that wouldn't fit me until I was about as big as I am now."

"You know that this means that you might have come from the well, right?" asked Kagome.

"Are you out of your mind, it's just a well," I said with disbelief.

When everyone was silent I became nervous and asked, "right?" They all shook their heads. Kagome said, "that well is a time machine between our world and the Japanese feudal era."

My life had done another summersault while my mind took the flips all over again.


	7. Authors Note 1

Hello to everybody who has read this far. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but they will get longer, I just wanted to get used to even writing. I will stop with the key and other stuff at the beginning and all my chapters should be getting longer now that I know what I am going to be writing about. Also, writing in first person point of view is getting annoying and is very short, so I'm going to start writing as the narrator and go back to Tahanna's point when it seems necessary.


	8. Authors Note 2

Hello there. I'm sorry that it is going to take me a long time to update, but my parents caught me reading and writing fan fictions when I was supposed to be doing one of three essays. This was during my break. Isn't the point of a break to be a relaxing time away from work. My AP History teacher didn't get the memo. He assigned us three three-page essays. My Honors English teacher assigned me more work. Once I'm back in school I will be able to work on the stories more because I have my laptop to write them on the near hour bus ride. I live in an isolated area so it takes a while to get to school. I'm going to change my name to something like Angelic hanyou or heavens hanyou (not sure which). I am hoping that everything will blow over after break and I can start writing a lot. Chapter seven is on the way, but it won't be finished for a few days at least, I'm also going to start writing other fan fictions, including a dark one about Inuyasha. This story however is going to be my main priority.


	9. Down the Well for the First Time

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (I am trying by holding Kagome and Kikyo captive to get him, don't ask where, now where are the painkillers…)

Chapter Seven: Down the Well For the First Time

"What do you mean? I didn't think that time travel was possible. I have done a lot of research on it so I could try it out myself. Everything I have read said that there is no way a human could survive time travel, let alone find a way to do it here on Earth," said Tahanna.

"It may be deemed impossible to science, but there is magic in that well," Kagome said, "but that isn't all that is in the feudal era. There are…"

'_You better not say _'demons who rule the time and humans live in daily fear,'_ or I might burst out laughing._' Tahanna thought to himself.

"…demons who rule the time and humans live in daily fear," said Kagome.

All of a sudden, (bet you can't guess what happens) Tahanna burst out laughing. Kagome's mother looked at him quizzically. Kagome's grandfather looked at him with a startled look on his face. The sudden change from a near silent house to a very loud laugh had nearly given him a heart attack. Souta was the first to continue speaking.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's kind of an inside joke, but while I was back in America, I went to some Japanese food restaurant and ordered something that was supposedly from feudal Japan. When I was picking up my food, the person at the counter told me exactly what Kagome just said," Tahanna replied..

Now that we all have that settled…" Tahanna started, stopping to sniff the air. When he continued sniffing, and started jumping around the room from place to place with an anime style, the rest of the family stared at him. When he stopped he said "I smell something."

"What is it? Is it a demon?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's not a demon. It's … Raaaameeeeeeen! Yay!"

Tahanna started running out the door and the whole family did an anime style fall. Kagome said with a lot of frustration in her voice "Sit boy!"

As soon as she said it, she remembered that this was Tahanna and not Inuyasha. She was surprised when Tahanna, in mid-jump, came plummeting down to the ground, just like Inuyasha did.

"Owwwww…what happened?" asked Tahanna, feeling like a ton of bricks just landed on his back. "How the hell did that happen?" he asked with more shock than pain in his voice this time.

"……" was the only response he got from Kagome and her family for the next ten minutes he was stuck on the ground for. When he finally got up, Kagome whispered a rather hushed "oops," to herself. Tahanna, being a hanyou (he still doesn't know yet), heard this and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" asked Tahanna.

"Grandpa, did you happen to sell a young couple the necklace that Tahanna is wearing about sixteen years ago?" Kagome asked her granfather.

"As a matter of fact I did," he replied, "the legend behind that necklace is that it used to keep a hanyou's powers in check when a young miko said the word 'sit.' Why do you ask?"

"That miko is me and the hanyou must have been Inuyasha. Somehow, the necklace must have come off, but retained the spell. Sorry Tahanna," she said to me and her family.

"It still hurt a lot," grumbled Tahanna.

"Well, I have some news for you about the feudal era before we actually go there," said Kagome.

"Go right ahead," said Tahanna.

"O.K. There is a lot to say so I'll start off at the beginning…" (long story, so I'll outline the main points for you). She started off by saying that Tahanna's father was a very powerful dog-demon. His first son was a youkai named Sesshomaru. He then found a human and she gave birth to his second son, a hanyou named Inuyasha. She then told Tahanna that the same woman must have also given birth to him. She then told Tahanna that both his father and mother were dead (there are a lot more points, but for the sake of avoiding dullness, I'll just say that it follows basically the same history that the anime provides).

"So why don't we go down the well now," Tahanna said in the form of a question, but without any hint of questioning in his voice.

"It's out back. Follow me," Kagome said.

At the well

It was about nine o'clock at night when they went to the well. Everybody was just standing outside the well house in silence. After a few minutes, Tahanna decided to break the silence.

"What now?"

Kagome didn't reply, instead she just walked to the edge of the well. Tahanna followed. She jumped in and Tahanna went in right after. He was almost immediately enveloped in a blue light. Before Tahanna could wonder what was happening he found himself at the bottom of the well. When he looked up however, he saw the night sky instead of the roof of the well house. He looked to the side to see Kagome standing next to him, apparently not even phased by what just happened. She started climbing out of the well and he once again followed her without a word. Once they were out he saw that he was in a clearing. There were no houses in sight, just the grass and trees.

"Lets go back to the village," Kagome said. Tahanna nodded and they started walking through the forest. Tahanna was amazed by all the smells he noticed. He could tell that the air was a lot more clean here than in the states. He was beginning to wonder if they really were in feudal Japan when he saw a village. The style of the houses told him that they were definitely not in modern-day Japan, or modern-day anywhere for that matter. Villagers passing in the street only stopped a second to look at Tahanna before resuming their previous activities.

"Do you have those robes you were talking about earlier?" asked Kagome.

"Yes"

"Go back into the forest and put them on."

Tahanna went into the forest and changed into the robes, which were a black color, and came back out to meet Kagome (his robes look just like Inuyasha's except for the color, I also can't remember what the robes are called). As soon as he was back they started walking through the village again. They came to a hut and Kagome again walked in without announcing herself first. Tahanna thought it better to stay outside this time.

"Hey Kagome, did you bring my Ramen?" asked a voice from inside.

"Welcome back Kagome," said a slightly kinder male voice.

"Hentai!" said an extremely angry female voice, followed by a loud crack.

"Kagome!" This voice belonged to a little kid.

"How are ye child?" asked a polite, somewhat old sounding female voice.

"First, I brought you your Ramen. Second, it feels great to be back," said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, why do you smell different?" asked the little kids voice.

"I was having dinner with a friend in my time."

"It smells like a boy."

"It was, but he was just a friend, so why don't we all eat."

At this Tahanna dared to look through the window. He saw an old woman clothed in white and red robes, a young man with black hair clothed in purple and blue robes who was on the floor unconscious. Tahanna assumed that this was the work of the loud crack he had heard. A young woman was sitting next to him. Next to her was a large boomerang, which made Tahanna assume that she was the one who had screamed "hentai" and caused the loud crack. Tahanna then saw a little kid with a bushy tail and ears in Kagome's lap. The last person in the room looked was wearing robes that looked like Tahanna's but were red, had silver hair with pointed dog-like ears the top of his head, and looked as though he was seventeen years old. All of them were to busy eating, the man in the purple robes had woken up by the time Tahanna was done looking, to notice either Tahanna looking through the window, or Kagome nodding at him to come in, which he did.When Tahanna was about three feet through the door, Kagome gave a little cough, causing everybody to look up, just like earlier at the Higurashi shrine. The man in red looked at Tahanna with some surprise and dislike. The young woman and the young man in purple robes looked at Tahanna with simple curiosity. The old woman didn't seem to care. The little kid had the biggest reaction. He jumped right out of Kagome's arms and on to Tahanna's shoulder, where he continued jumping around anime style for a minute or two. When he was done he jumped right back into Kagome's arms. After a short silence, he said "you smell just like that boy friend that Kagome was having dinner with earlier." Tahanna nodded, a little surprised at the kid jumping around him.

"Yeah, Kagome and I ate dinner about an hour ago," said Tahanna.

The man in the red robes stood up and grabbed a nearby sword. Tahanna assumed that it belonged to the man in red. He unsheathed his sword, which then turned into a huge fang-like sword, and said "who are you and why are you here?"

"Tahanna. I am here because Kagome here told me that she could help me learn about my real family," Tahanna said, a little uneasy with a huge sword only two feet in front of his face.

"Inuyasha, calm down," said the man in the purple robes.

"Feh" said the man in red robes, supposedly Inuyasha, before putting the sword back into the sheath, and sitting down again.

"Now," said the man in purple robes, "why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to Tahanna first?" asked Kagome.

"I'm Shippo, a Kitsune (fox demon), and this is Kirara, a neko (cat demon)," said the little kid pointing to a little cat with more tails than normal.

"I am Miroku, a monk," said the man in purple robes.

"I am Kaede," said the old woman.

"My name is Sango, I'm a demon slayer," said the young lady, "Miroku is a lecher, and that is Inuyasha. He is a dog hanyou."

She had pointed to the person in the red robes, who just said "feh," and turned his head away again.

"Why don't we all get some rest and head out tomorrow?" said Kagome, faking a yawn.

Everybody agreed to this.

Inuyasha went outside and jumped into a tree. Tahanna would have been surprised, but he was too tired. Miroku and Sango laid down. Kirara curled up next to Sango. Kagome pulled out a sleeping bag and climbed in. Shippo cuddled in with her. Tahanna, not having anything else to do and being tired, leaned against a wall and fell asleep.


	10. Authors Note 3

Thank you to my one very loyal reader, probably either InuYame or secretlover90. I am not sure which of you is reading this but I am glad that somebody is. I would like a review though. I don't even care if it's a flame. I'm sorry for changing my pen-name from American-hanyou to heavens-hanyou to heavens-dark-hanyou, but my break has been filled with time for me to actually figure out what I am.

Next chapter might not be up for a week or two, but you never know, I still have to worry about school work. Damn, being a Sophomore with my schedule is a bitch of a life, (wow, one of the few times this author will actually cuss).

Another note or two before I end this section. I want to clarify that the only reason I have a laptop is because I transferred to a high school (been in the news for a while) in Arizona that issues laptops to its students. My schedule is full between, setting up a snow cone business, participating in cross country this season, soccer next, and track near the end of the year, three honors classes (English II, Astronomy, and a normal Junior class, Algebra II), my AP class (US History, normally taken by Juniors), Web Development (we make websites and computer generated images and movies), and trying to get my web masters certification, and trying to write these stories, and trying to set up an image at school (I used to be the geek, but after Christmas break, I will be looking quite a bit different, I'm starting to work out and I'm going on a new path with my attitude, including a look with all black and at least one of my ears pierced, I'm not sure what it means to have both ears pierced because when piercing just one ear, one means gay while the other is cool, I think I may regret a tattoo later in life so I'll avoid it for now).

Thank you for listening to my ramblings, it would be nice if somebody read this and responded to it, but I don't care, I just wanted to clear something up and rant.


	11. Explanations Tahanna's First Journey

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (I going to give up trying for now and finish my essays)

Chapter Eight: Explanations; Tahanna's First Journey

Tahanna was the first to wake up. It would have surprised the others because Inuyasha was often up before sunrise. Tahanna, however, had become accustomed to minimal sleeping. He had been getting up every morning before sunrise, running to the local YMCA five miles away, swimming a few miles in the pool, working out, and running home every day for the past three or so years. Some days he would have swordsmanship practice, in which he could beat everybody back in America.

When he remembered what had happened last night. He realized that Kagome had been trying to avoid explaining to Inuyasha and the rest of the group that Tahanna and Inuyasha were brothers.

'_Thank Kami for Kagome's quick thinking,_' thought Tahanna '_I really don't want to explain this, maybe it can wait another few weeks_.'

He silently went to wake up Kagome, but he guessed from the way she had 'sat' him the previous day that she was both not a morning person and would kill any person to wake her up this early.

So Tahanna went to go find a hot spring for himself. He was used to taking daily showers in his time and correctly assumed that the feudal era would not have running water (duh).

He found one in the forest that bordered the village. He quickly took off his robes and hung the on the nearby branch. When he stepped in, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was wondering how long he could avoid trying to find more out about his family without giving out any information. He decided that next time they were back at the village he would go back with Kagome to her time. He may have been the same age as Kagome, but he was a grade above her (he skipped), and was practically a genius (he had been modest when thinking that his grades were only slightly above average because he was the smartest person in all the high schools in the state). He could help Kagome with one of her next tests. He also would ask if he could enroll and take textbooks with him on his travels. Traveling was going to be his excuse for missing school a lot. He wanted to make sure he continued learning, even if he was still in the feudal era.. Just then he heard a rustling sound in the bushes. He decided to hide behind a rock to see what it was. Moments later, Sango and Kagome came out. When they started taking off their clothes, he decided that he had better look away. When he heard their bodies enter the water he ducked under the water and quietly swam towrd them.

'_This should be fun_,' Tahanna thought. He was going to scare the girls right out of their minds.

He rose his head and shoulders above the surface, glad that the girls had all but their heads under water and were looking away from him. They still hadn't heard him. Good. He started talking to the girls.

"Maybe you should check to see if anybody else is using the hot spring before you strip and get in.," he said, obviously scaring the hell out of the girls.

'_Oh Kami this is fun_!' he thought. He decided that he better get out of there fast, so while the girls were still embarrassed and scared as hell, he slipped out, put his clothes one, and got a good twenty yards away before he heard angry shouts.

"We're going to kill you Tahanna!" they both screamed. Tahanna made a break for it. Then he realized, Kagome had said that Inuyasha had the same spell necklace that he did, '_they're going to get me anyway, I may as well take it but get at my brother Inuyasha in the process._' So Tahanna ran off to rind his brother.

When he found Inuyasha, he made sure the girls were still after him. He was satisfied when he heard the girls screaming "We're gonna kill you!"

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked Tahanna.

Tahanna replied with a shrug and said "I caught Miroku spying on the girls so I kicked him into the water. They beat him unconscious and are probably coming after you now."

Why me!" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Kagome told me before we came that Miroku is a lecher. She also told me that you ended up there every once in a while," Tahanna said, skillfully neglecting to mention that Kagome actually somewhat liked having him look at her naked. Both because it was sexual and actually made Inuyasha notice her (conclusion: she loves him).

"Hey, Inuyasha, why don't we take a walk?" he asked, desperately hoping that they would lose the girls, "You could fill me in on what Kagome didn't get into all that much."

"Feh." In this case 'Feh' meant 'sure'.

Moments later they were walking through the woods. Tahanna hated uneasy silences so he was the first to talk.

"What are you going to do once you complete the Shikon jewel Inuyasha?" Tahanna asked with only a mild curiosity.

He knew the answer. Kagome had told him that Inuyasha wanted more than anything to become a full demon and that was what he was going to use the power of the jewel to wish for. Of course, Tahanna was surprised when Inuyasha gave him a different answer.

"So I can wish to turn the woman I love to become a half-demon with me so we can be together forever."

"Kikyou," muttered Tahanna. It had to be. Kagome made it sound as though Inuyasha was still in love with her.

"Feh," was the only response. Tahanna didn't know whether this was agreement or saying that he was wrong, but we didn't have enough time to find out as the girls had finally caught up.

'_Shit, they caught me already_,' thought Tahanna. But he inwardly smiled, knowing that this should be fun to watch the anger ensue between Inuyasha and Kagome. He knew that Inuyasha would not accept any excuse for her 'sitting' him, no matter how true it was. A nagging feeling began tugging at the back of his mind. '_This is the kind of fighting that could end their relationship before it even gets off the ground,_' he thought. He soon pushed that thought to the back of his head.

Kagome began screaming, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

There were two loud thwumps as both Inuyasha were sent into the ground, hard. Very hard.

When the spell had worn off, Inuyasha jumped up and screamed, "What the hell was that for wench!"

"SIIIIITTT!"

Thwump.

Luckily Tahanna hadn't gotten up yet so he didn't feel this last sit as bad.

"Those first sits were for Tahanna seeing us naked and making fun of us," Sango said.

"That last one was for you getting like you did with me and calling me a wench," said Kagome.

Tahanna kept a curious and innocent look on his face when the girls rightly accused him, well except for him seeing them naked.

"But you didn't need to…," Inuyasha started, "hang on, why did those sits have an effect on Tahanna as well as me."

"This necklace happens to be the same one you're wearing from Kagome's time in the future. Actually, my adoptive parents bought them for me at the Higurashi shrine, along with my robes and my sword." Tahanna said.

They all seemed to like this excuse, though only the part about the necklace was true. Soon they were all walking back to the village, except for Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede, all of whom had never left the village.

"Holy shit!" Kagome yelled, "oh Kami help me! I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied!" She started crying, tears flying out like fountains (quite possible since this uses mostly anime style).

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you study. I may be the same age as you, but I'm still a grade above you. Besides I need to enroll in a new school. Your family has basically adopted me. At least, that should be the story," Tahanna said.

"After all, I really should be nicer to you after that comment I made earlier," so only she could hear. Not even Inuyasha's super sensitive hearing picked up what he had said.

Soon they were back at the village and in no time at all, Tahanna and Kagome had gone back through the well.


	12. School, Tests, WacDonalds

A Tale of Two Hanyou's

Or

The New Hanyou's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **pouts**

Title of last chapter was misleading. I was going to have the group go shard hunting, but it worked out better this way. In this story, I was going to do a completely random chapter, going from Yugi and his friends being in feudal Japan, to Kenshin (a.k.a. the Batousai) flying, getting beaten up by Kauru, and he starts crying like a little girl, to Majin bu (DBZ), to anything else I can think of. I thought better and am deciding to do a oneshot with all this and the same characters.

Right now, I would like to thank secretlover90 for giving me my first review ever (happy dance). I'm sorry, but I think that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together. Don't worry, I'll bring somebody in for everybody (except the loser Naraku sticks tongue out and maybe not anybody for Kanna or Kagura if I can't think of anybody for them). I am so happy that I have gotten a review that, as soon as I finish homework, I'm going to work on this story very hard, maybe a few good chapters within the week without too much homework.

By the way I could use more reviews. Also, parts of this chapter may be a bit boring because it was just based on what I felt at the time (on my way to school) and I was pretty depressed. I'm all better now, trying out for soccer even though sports aren't my thing. Dropping my AP class because it's so hard to keep up as a Sophomore in a Junior class. The classes below are the same classes I have, except they are Kagome's classes. Everything is the same right down to the period number. Come to think of it, why is Kagome in Japan and taking a US History course? If anybody asks, I'll try to come up with an answer or change it if nothing comes to me.

The downside, I can't think of what should happen in the feudal era until I bring in a new character or a new twist. Ideas would be helpful, even from anonymous reviewers.

Chapter Nine: School, Tests, WacDonalds

As they jumped through the well, the normal blue aura surrounded them. A second later, they were back in modern times. They climbed out and went in to Kagome's house. Just as they opened the door, they were tackled by Souta.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Tahanna!" Souta said, "Why are you two back so early?"

"Can't breath," Tahanna managed to get out, but only just seeing as Souta was choking him with his hug. Man, Tahanna had only been here for one day and he really was like their adopted son.

"Hello Tahanna, back so soon?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Yeah, but I'll be leaving soon. I know a place where I can get a job, and there is a new open apartment downtown I can move into," said Tahanna.

"What? You mean you have to go?" whined Souta.

"No, he'll stay in the guest bedroom," said Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome, I guess it would be kind of hard to pay rent when you're in the feudal era half the time." Said Tahanna "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something very important. Sorry Soua, but that means you have to stay away."

Tahanna and Kagome walked up to the guest bedroom. He noticed that it was close to 3:00 (PM). He then unpacked and she left for her room. As soon as he finished unpacking, he grabbed a gym bag and slipped in a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt. He then waited until Kagome went down stairs before sneaking into her room to grab her baggiest sleep clothes without going through her underwear drawers. He wasn't planning on touching a girls underwear until it was when they were being intimate.

He met Kagome downstairs with the clothes in his gym bag on his shoulder.

"It would be better to talk out in the forest," Tahanna said, "there is a much smaller chance that we will be overheard there, and it is something that you will want to keep quiet."

They walked out of the house. Tahanna led her about halfway through the forest before he stopped. Kagome was confused when she saw Tahanna open his gym bag. He threw a pair of clothes at her, which she caught.

"Wear these every night until we go back to the feudal era," Tahanna said, "I'm hoping that you don't mind if I borrowed a very baggy pair of your sleep clothes."

"Now…why are we doing this?" Kagome asked. She didn't care if he borrowed that pair of clothes as long as he didn't go through her underclothes and had a good reason for this.

"We're doing this because Inuyasha has a very good sense of smell. We want him to smell us. Doing this will leave a slight smell of each other on the other."

"Again, why are we doing this?"

"Don't play stupid. I know that you like Inuyasha. Your face just changes whenever he isn't looking and he is around, granted that he's not being a dumb-ass. This plan will make him jealous, and tell me if his feelings are directed toward you. We keep this kind of thing up every time we are here in this time and he is bound to show feelings sooner or later. Only, it will be progressively more each time. Any problems?"

"Two," said Kagome, "the first is 'how do you know I like Inuyasha?'"

"I am a lot more observant than I may look. More so than most guys."

"Second, does anybody else know about this?" she asked.

"As for as I know, it's just you mom, Sango, Kaede, and me. Let's go back now." He took the clothes from her and stuck them in his gym bag. They walked back to the house in silence. After they ate dinner, they went to bed (in their borrowed clothes of course).

The day of the test.

Kgaome and Tahanna were walking down the street when they heard somebody call out Kagome's name.

"Hey! Kagome!" the voice called out. Kagome and Tahanna turned around to see Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka, and Arimi coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said to her friends once they caught up, "how are you doing?"

"We're fine," said Yuka.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better," said Eri.

"Yeah, you came back to school and then got sick again," said Arimi.

"I just got a small bout of the flu," said Kagome, "I think being sick constantly helped me fight it off in one day."

They continued talking and walking to school and were almost there when the actually noticed Tahanna following behind them.

He had put on another of his old sets of clothes so he wouldn't stand out. He was planning on getting a school uniform when he enrolled.

"Who's he?" asked Eri.

"That's Inuyasha's brother Tahanna," Kagome said, "only, Inuyasha doesn't know it yet. He was adopted by a young couple from America and he came back here to Japan a few days ago."

"I'm staying with the Higurashi family because my adoptive parents were friends with them," said Tahanna, "and I'm going to be attending school with you guys because I need to learn something even if I am in a different country."

"Do you know what Inuyasha is like?" asked Yumi, "Kagome said that he nearly killed somebody."

"I heard about that," said Tahanna, "only Kagome told me something slightly different. She told me that, when she was sick, she dreamed of a time where there were demons and the like. Inuyasha was a half-demon in these continuous dreams, so it was okay to kill Koga, a demon in this dream, to protect Kagome. He's actually kind of nice in real life though."

"That would explain a lot," said Arimi. The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

They had been talking the whole time and were just outside the school when they finished talking.

"The principals office is this way," Kagome said. They got to the office and went in. Kagome stood back while Tahanna asked the principle if he could enroll. He explained that he would like to be in Kagome's classes but would like to have the textbooks and work for both her grade and his own (one above hers). The principle agreed to that. Tahanna went on to explain that his absences would probably coincide with Kagome's because he was going to start traveling at that time. He explained that it was kind of awkward staying in somebody else's house when they were sick. He promised that he would still do all the work necessary. The principle didn't complain, so Tahanna ended the conversation by asking where he could get a school uniform. The principle told him to go to the store across the street, but after school. They left the office and headed for Kagome's (now also Tahanna's) first class of the day.

Macromedia and Web Design.

They had a test in that class. They had to design a web site and create an animation about whatever they wanted. Pretty simple to Tahanna. He was done within the first fifteen minutes of class. He took the rest of the period to catch up on what he had missed and get the work done for his corresponding next grade class. After forty five more minutes they went to their next class.

English.

They simply had to read a chapter of the book '1984.' Tahanna had already read this book so he caught up on the work for both that class and the corresponding next grade class. Next class.

P.E.

This was the class Tahanna put everybody in awe in. He didn't look all that athletic but he beat all the school records. People begged him to join the sports teams but Tahanna just turned down the offers. Their next class was another good one.

Algebra II/Pre-calculus

This class was a combination, so Tahanna still did both classes of work, but he wasn't missing the learning part. The stuff they were working on was review, so Tahanna was able to get work done until the test. It wasn't all that hard. Just basic division of polynomials. Example: 6x4-x3+2x2-4x-6 divided by x-3.

US. History AP

Tahanna hated history. He could do all of the work, he just hated it because he didn't like the work. Nothing really happened here.

Astronomy

Discussion about the solar system and galaxies. For the upper grade work, Tahanna had to research some chemical properties, which he finished and turned in just before the end of class.

Kagome and Tahanna walked out of the school when the school day was over. They waited in the entrance for Eri, Yuma, and Arimi. During lunch, they had agreed to go to the WacDonalds down the street. They all came out, but were accompanied by a slightly confused looking boy.

"Hey Kagome," said the boy once the three girls stopped dragging him.

"Hi Hojo," said Kagome, "you haven't met Tahanna yet have you? Tahanna, this is Hojo. Hojo, Tahanna. Tahanna was born here but adopted by an American couple. He's staying with us while he looks for his brother, Inuyasha. Would you like to go to WacDonalds with us?"

"Nice to meet you Tahanna. I'd love to go to WecDonalds with you guys."

They walked up the street to WacDonalds in silence. They ordered their food before sitting at one of the more isolated long tables. Hojo ordered a hamburger and fries. Each of the girls ordered a salad, fries, and a milkshake. Tahanna ordered the same as the girls. Tahanna said that he would pay for lunch. Kagome told the others to go find a table while she and Tahanna got the food. It was when Tahanna was paying that Kagome noticed a gold armband (goes from wrist to about halfway between wrist and elbow) on each arm. She then looked at his hand and noticed that there was a mark on the back that went up and under his armband. She then realized that Tahanna always wore a long sleeve shirt. She didn't have much time to think about this, because they had just gotten their food.

They went back to the table and ate. When they were finished, a conversation soon started up.

"None of you guys have seen my armbands yet, have you?" asked Tahanna. He seemed to have read Kagome's mind on this.

"No we haven't," said Eri, "why don't you show us?"

Tahanna rolled up his sleeves just enough to show them the armbands, but nothing above the ends of them.

"I don't know why I wear them, I just do," Tahanna said. Kagome could tell he was lying, but didn't push the subject. The rest of them just took this at face value and went on to discuss how hard their tests were.

Once everybody said goodbye to each other, Kagome and Tahanna went back to the Higurashi shrine. When they got there, they were instantly greeted by Souta tackling them.

"Hi Kagome, hi Tahanna," he said.

"Can't…breath," choked both Tahanna and Kagome.

"Sorry about that," he said, quickly letting go of them, "Inuyasha still hasn't come by, I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Time for dinner," said Ms. Higurashi.

They all ate in silence. Kagome took this time to think about what Tahanna could be hiding under his armbands. '_Oh well_,' she thought '_I'm sure that I'll find out soon enough_."

She was right.

Tahanna and Kagome walked up to their rooms and Tahanna asked Kagome if she could go to his room for a bit. She did so.

When Tahanna walked in, he silently shut the door.

"It took you long enough to wonder why I always wear long-sleeved shirts," Tahanna said, "I had to practically tell you why before you became curious."

"You mean you showed me those armbands on purpose?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now why don't you ask what you want about me? I am sure that this secret made you think I have more. I'll answer you if I think it proper."

"Why do you wear that armband?" Kagome asked.

Instead of a response, he simply took off the armbands. She didn't notice anything different about him. Then she looked at his face. She gasped at what she saw. There were markings (like Sesshomaru's for those who have seen the anime) on each of his cheeks.

"They may not be much, but when I was twelve, they appeared in the middle of class. Nobody noticed until lunch. Then people started going crazy, asking me what was on my face. I had no idea what they were talking about until I went into the bathroom. I was pretty surprised when I saw these markings. I went through the rest of the day normally even though people were constantly whispering and pointing at me. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the school, and didn't stop running until I was getting hungry. It didn't take long. However, when I looked around I realized that I was outside some antique store. That's where I found these." He indicated to the armbands. "It was as though they called out to me. I asked a clerk how much they were. I found out that, even though they were pure gold, they were only twenty dollars. It was easy to see why. They were dented in many places and they didn't open very easily. They didn't have any shine either. I still wanted them so I paid for them and went home. They opened very easily for me and when I put them on, they went right back to their original state. A shiny gold, not dented. I then looked in the mirror and saw that the marks were gone. It turns out that these armbands hid the marks. When I went back to school the next day, I lied and said that the marks came from some allergic reaction."

"I can see why you want to hide those markings," said Kagome, "It's not exactly normal. I have another question. Why do you always wear long-sleeved shirts?"

"Well, there are two reasons for the shirt," Tahanna said, "The first is that people began to ask why I wore the armbands. The other reason…well, it would probably be easier to show you."

Here Tahanna took off his shirt. Kagome couldn't help but admire his well-toned, slim body. Then she moved on to looking at the tattoo along most of the rest of his body. It was actually a few different tattoos. There was one of a dragon right on his chest. It was one of the long, more snake-like ones. Most of the body was on his chest, but the long tail wound around his shoulder and down his arm, ending on the back of his hand, just beyond his wrist. There was a dog demon on his left shoulder. There was a fox demon just below one of his shoulder blades. Below the other, there was a cat demon.

"They appeared the same day as the markings on my face," said Tahanna, "but these tattoos don't go away with the armbands."

"Another good explanation. I don't have any more questions at the moment," said Kagome. She then thought '_but knowing our group, something is bound to happen that will make me curious_.'

"Good. Let's get some sleep. I think we should go back to the feudal era tomorrow. I'm not going to explain this to your family, or anybody else for that matter, until it's necessary." With that, Tahanna put his shirt and armbands back on. Kagome left and they both got ready for bed. By eleven o'clock they were asleep.


End file.
